Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to a display panel and a drive method thereof, and more particularly to a light emitting diode (LED) display panel and a drive method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many types of displays, such as thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) panels and active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display panels, have been used in the display panels of portable electronic products, such as multi-media players, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and notebook computers. Of the flat panel displays, inorganic light emitting diode (LED) panels have higher yield rate, longer lifetime and higher resistance to current than organic light emitting diode (OLED) panels. During the manufacturing process of the light emitting diode (LED) panels, LED chips are bonded to a drive circuit substrate. Meanwhile, the anode end and the cathode end of the LED chip need to be electrically connected to the drive circuit correctly. That is, if the coupling direction of the LED chip is reversed, the anode end and the cathode end cannot be electrically connected to the drive circuit correctly. Under such circumstances, the LED may be damaged due to reverse bias or may not illuminate normally. Therefore, it has become a prominent task for the industries to provide a drive method capable of conducting LED under either coupling direction.